the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Suhalia (A Spaceific Universe)
Suhalia is one of the central characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Suhalia Kadar Gender : Female Age : 49 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Sergeant (Formerly), Council Representative Notable Relations : Makeda (Daughter), Hakim (Ex-Husband) Side(s) : The Council Homeworld : Earth Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Medium *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Military Shotgun Suhalia uses a military-issue shotgun to shoot and damage her enemies with. *Weapon Type : Shotgun *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount : Large (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Small *Maximum Range : Small *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Large First Ability : Sticky Grenades Suhalia can throw out a grenade that sticks to any enemy or surface which detonates itself after this brief delay to deal damage to enemies in range but can also be manually detonated. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Small *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Medium (On Explosion) Second Ability : Trigger Mine Suhalia can throw out a trip-mine on the map which will remain in that spot until triggered by an enemy or manually to damage and knockback enemies or it is destroyed by enemies. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Until Triggered Or Destroyed *Maximum Radius : Small *Total Cooldown : Short *Ultimate Charge : Medium (On Explosion) Third Ability : Smoke Grenades Suhalia can throw out a grenade that then explodes into smoke on impact with any surface and causes the area to be covered in smoke which allows for allies to be obscured in it. *Ability Type : Stealth *Stealth Amount : Medium *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Small *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Minor (On Use) Ultimate Ability : Military Bombardment Suhalia calls in a bombardment by throwing out a targeting beacon to mark the area that it lands in for a military air strike to concentrate it and send missiles to damage enemies. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Extreme (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Medium *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Suhalia has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Human Representative (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Suhalia Mid Getting Ready For Her Next Meeting Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Suhalia Taking A Call While She Readies Herself Up Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"I Refuse To Stand By And Allow This Galaxy To Become A Playground" Story Appearances Trivia *Suhalia's creation was inspired by the existence of Symmetra from Overwatch. Category:A Spaceific Universe